heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Breakerhand
Ryan Straker, known in the ring as Breakerhand, is a boxer from Seattle who felled the great boxing champion White Lightning and claimed the title for his own. When the ex-champion attempts to reenter the fighting scene by signing up for an international fighting tournament, Ryan goes after him in order to see if White Lightning has truly improved. Physical Appearance Ryan is a man aged in his early twenties, with slightly tanned skin and dark brown hair. His eyes are a light gray, and stare ahead with great determination. His slightly faded pink hoodie, a gift to him his trainer, is usually worn open to reveal a black tank top underneath, and gives off an air of manliness. Breakerhand also sports blue boxing shorts and gloves that show great contrast with his hoodie. He also wears black boxing boots that stop about halfway up his shins. He is of average height for his age, but he doesn't look the most muscular. Personality Breakerhand is a man who fights with his heart; what he lacks in strength, he more than makes up for in passion and drive. Any signs of cockiness or anger have vanished a long time ago, replaced only by the determination to overcome the impossible, which he has most certainly achieved by punching out White Lightning only a few months before. This drive seems to stem from a single source: his fear of losing and possibly letting down those who have supported him ever since he first set foot in the boxing ring. In fact, what few losses he has have often sent him into an extreme depression. However, he still remains rather humble despite his high win-loss ratio. When asked about his championship match, he doesn't say a word about White Lightning despite his secret hatred for his arrogance. Weapons/Abilities Ryan's only weapons are his own two fists. He's definitely not the strongest boxer, by any means, but his skill, speed, and drive do more than enough to compensate for this. Even without brute strength, he has come up with some very clever tactics that have won him more title bouts than he can remember. A well-placed punch from him can wrench an opponent's guard apart, which his where he gets his Breakerhand nickname. He is also good at distracting and stunning his opponents, enabling him to follow up with whatever good moves he can land. A very iconic move of Breakerhand's is the Smash Upper; this attack channels Ryan's sheer willpower into a vicious uppercut that has the potential to knock someone out in a single blow if used at the right time. However, this attack leaves Ryan extremely wide open for a good period of time, and if used too often, can tire Ryan. Backstory When Ryan Straker was born in Seattle, Washington, boxing as a sport was beginning to die out in favor of other sports; however, this did not stop Ryan eleven years later, when he began watching what little of boxing he could find on television. Almost immediately, he had great ambitions of being the one that would finally restore boxing to its former glory. At the young age of seventeen, he began training for the boxing ring under the retired boxer known as Kevin Renner, who ultimately took a liking to Ryan and gave him the hoodie he used to wear while training. To this day, Ryan continues to wear it while fighting, because it gives him a sense of motivation and focus in the ring. Two years later, Ryan was ready to take on the boxing ring; or, what little of it remained. At this point, boxing was mostly underground, and audience turn-out was, as expected, small. However, after winning his first match, it seemed as if he had made a very good first impression on those few people who clung to boxing; slowly, but surely, more and more people attended Ryan's bouts. Although he did lose a few matches here and there due to being so new and inexperienced, his audience continued to support him. It was about six months into his boxing career when he had earned the nickname "Breakerhand" by his more loyal fans, due to a recent match he had won by taking down the opponent's guard then delivering a solid punch to the face. As Ryan won more title bouts and ascended through the ranks, another boxer nicknamed White Lightning, who was from Chicago, was doing the same; only unlike Breakerhand, White was tearing his enemies apart without a single loss on his record! A heated debate began sparking about which one of the two was better; while Breakerhand has a few losses, nearly all of his wins were by KO. However, in White Lightning's case, he doesn't have a single loss, but many of his wins are by TKO or decision. It was because of the undeclared "rivalry" between them that Ryan's childhood ambition of reviving boxing was made a reality; more boxers joined the ring, and more people came to see boxing matches, especially if they featured Breakerhand or White Lightning. Ultimately, White Lightning was the first to take a title as champion of the ring. But Breakerhand still kept going strong, and one day found himself in the ring with the champion himself. The rivalry battle everyone has been waiting for obviously had hundreds...nay, thousands, of people coming to see it live, and millions more watching it on TV. It was a long, hard-fought battle, but finally, Breakerhand ended the match in the third round using the technique that had earned him his nickname. As a result, he not only handed White Lightning his first loss, but he claimed the championship title for himself. For a while, White Lightning seemed to disappear from the ring forever. Breakerhand was able to successfully continue defending his title, though at this point, the ring no longer seemed as fun to Ryan as it used to be. After all, what was the point in fighting if you kept winning? When he made this realization, he realized what a cocky, arrogant fighter White Lightning was for wearing his wins like they were the fanciest clothes on the planet; he often liked to imagine that White pretends his loss never happened. About eight months after Breakerhand claimed his championship title, White Lightning announced that he would be joining a worldwide fighting tournament. Ryan, sensing a chance to see if White had improved, and to teach him a lesson in humility, follows suit, not realizing how different this tournament would be from boxing. Trivia Origin Breakerhand is one of many characters of mine based off a custom loadout I created for Super Smash Bros. In this case, Breakerhand is inspired by Little Mac. Category:DeciBels' Characters Category:Male Category:Human